Flash Goddess of the Elemental Nations
by Amidamaru88
Summary: Yoruichi dies at the final battle of the Quincy war, as her life slowly drifts out of her body she remembers her first life as Naruto Uzumaki. I've read a lot of fics where Naruto is reborn as a Bleach cha., and I asked myself why not Yoruichi ?
1. Chapter 1 : Memories

**I do not own Naruto,** if I did Madara would not be a classic JRPG final boss with so many forms.

Talk now – normal talk  
_What now_ – normal thoughts  
**Speak – biju talk**  
_**Listen**_** – biju thoughts**

**Chapter 1 : Memories **

As Yoruichi lay on the floor she knew her end was near, Orihime was to far away to aid her now, the medical division had survived a Quincy siege and were busy providing aid to the surviving shinigami, no there would be no tomorrow for her. _Damn Soi-Fon is going to be pissed at me, sorry my little bee. _

A cry of Getsuga Tenshou could be heard followed by a massive explosion.

Yoruichi smiled, it looked like that idiot student of her's would end things soon, _good at least the war would be over._ Her eyes sweapted over her surroundings, dead Quincy littered the grounds, and a few hollows that had been captured and turned to their side. _So this is how I go out huh, pfff Kisuke will probably laugh his ass off at this crap. _

As her eyes slowly closed she felt as if something inside of her was close to breaking, the more she felt her life sliping away the more intense the feeling was until finally it felt like a dam had broken inside of her and barrage of memories assaulted her.

Memories of small blond haired blue eyed boy, memories of his childhood, his dream, his friends, his mission, my life my old life she smiled at some of those memories before she felt her rage build up, she remembered beating the teme down at the valley, she remembered the betrayal and her execution, she remembered meeting her parents she remembered everything.

Flashback

When Naruto awoke she expected many things, he expected to be in a hospital, he expected his grandma or nee-chan to be nearby or the pery sage what he didn't expect was to wake up in a dark jail cell, restrained to the bed.

" Oi oi oi what the hell's going on here? Why I am tied to the bed? Why am I in prison? Oi someone answers me! " he shouted.

He kept shouting for what felt like hours and still no one answered him, _why am I here? What happened?_ He continued to shout until his throat was sour. His voice was cracked, _what happened? Why am here? Where is everybody? Why woun't anyone talk to me? _

When he had found out about the Kyuubi a small part of him was afraid that this would happen, but he ignored that part there was no way something like that could ever happen and now here it was playing out in front of him, it was a nightmare.

The door opened and Naruto smiled finally someone who could tell him what the hell was going on, he was even happier that is was someone he knew.

" Kakashi sensei what's going on? Why am here? Where am I? Is the team ok? What about the teme? "

_Even now he thinks about his comrades?_ Kakashi felt a bit of regret for this, but it needed to be done. " Ma ma ma Naruto calm down I can explain ok? " Naruto nodded, he was just glad to see a familiar face. " Even in this situation you think about your team? " He asked. "Well yeah there my comrades. "

"Huh I guess you aren't a total failure. " Naruto's face fell "What ? " he asked in an unsteady voice.

" I said I guess you aren't a total failure Naruto, now to answer your question your in a highly secured prison, the best in Konoha actually, as to what your doing here, well you'l stay here a bit more until your execution which happens to be scheduled for tomorrow, in a few hours in fact. "

" Wha...t wha what are talking about Kakashi-sensei, what do you mean execution? "

Kakashi simply looked at him with a bored expression " Ma ma I don't like repeating myself, listen Naruto the higher ups have decided to execute you and it will happen tomorrow morning. You've been in a medical induced coma for a few days now, you weren't supposed to wake up until your execution, I brought you and Sasuke back to the village after I found the two of you at the valley, heck you actually were good as new the next day. Oh don't worry about your it, the team's fine, they'l make a complete recovery. "

Naruto simply started to laugh with tears running down his face, " Good one Kakashi sensei you actually got me I don't know you liked to pull pranks as well, but is a good one, man you had me for a moment there thinking I was going to get executed I "... he didn't get to finish as Kakashi slapped him.

Naruto looked back at Kakashi who had the most serious face on he had ever seen on his teacher " I'm not joking about this Naruto. "

" Then how the fuck are you so calm! "

" I've made my peace with it a long time ago " he said giving Naruto and eye smile and thumbs up.

" What?! " Naruto asked flabbergasted.

" Well Naruto you just don't have any talent as a ninja. None what so ever, so I figured you'd die one way or another. Heck I half expected you to die on our first C rank mission, and you almost did several times over. " Naruto stared dumbly at Kakashi his mind refusing to function after hearing his sensei's words. Tears started falling from his eyes.

Kakashi looked at him and let out a sigh. " Listen I tried to teach but you just weren't able to learn anything, any team your on would be in danger because of you, it would've been best if you just gave up being a ninja but you are to stubborn to do that, and with Akatsuki after you it's best if you just die and take the Kyuubi with you. Kami the Kyuubi going down with the dead last that's one for the record books. "

" How how can you say that? "

" Because it's the truth, look at your track record all you have is luck on your side. You attempted and failed the graduation exam three times, then the Hokage took pity on you and let you graduate anyway. "

" But I learned kagebunshin and beat up Mizuki. " Kakashi sent him a glare. " Don't interrupt me when I'm talking. Now even an idiot knows's how to open a door, as for Mizuki the man was barely a chunin, and was extremely arrogant, you caught him by surprise and that's it. For kagebunshin it was dumb luck. You had no strategy during the bell test just jumping around like an idiot, always tried to show off during missions, and didn't improve at all during training staying a true dead last. " Naruto just stared at him with a dumbfounded expression.

" Now on the first real mission you just froze when the enemy attacked, you would've died if the fox wasn't healing you, then you tried a suicide run on ONE OF THE SWORDSMEN OF THE FREAKING MIST that right there should have killed you, it was only because of Sasuke's quick thinking that that the half assed plan worked. Then during the battle on the bridge you charged in and lost control of the fox, if Haku had been more serious Sasuke would have been dead now. "

" And let's not forget the debacle at the chunin exams, I had honestly hoped that your luck would last and then seeing what real ninja life was like you would quit, or maybe just maybe with years and years of hard work you could end up in some low level position. Heck apparently you used the fox's power in the forest and still lost, and endangered your teammates. Don't get me started on the embarrassment I felt during your fight with Kiba, apparently your fight with Neji was the same damn thing suicide charge and sheer dumb luck."

" Even with the teachings of Jiraya-sama you couldn't improve at all, " he shook his head at this, " a true dead last untill the end. " Kakashi noticed Naruto's crying and gripping the bed sheets tightly. _Was it all fake? Was everything fake, everything I ever did amounted to nothing? _

" Tsunade- ba "

" is getting drunk as hell, she couldn't stop your execution, in truth Sandaime-sama left a legal means to kill you should it come to it, I think even he knew you didn't have what it took to be a ninja. "

Naruto's heart was racing a mile a minute, he felt a pit in his stomach, " Jiji did that? "

" Naruto he was the Hokage, he had to protect the village from all threats, and that included you. "

" Hey listen at least you got people to acknowledge you, " he eye smilled at him. "What?" Naruto asked hopefully. " When news broke out of your execution a part of the ninja and civilian side was outraged " a small smile broke out on Naruto's face. " Of course, another part started partying to celebrate it. " Naruto's smile quickly fell, he felt as if someone had just punched him in the stomach.

" It's a damn shame if you had some more talent this wouldn't have happened, now now I know what you're going to say but 0 x 100 is still zero. Now get some rest your execution is scheduled to take place in a few hours. Oh and don't try to escape, your restraints are reinforced and the seal on you is stronger than the one Orochimaru placed on you, so no Kyuubi chakra for you. Well bye bye. " how _to they know about the seal? the pervy sage!. _

Naruto simply sat there unmoving and unresponsive as Kakashi left his cell. He simply sat there his thoughts drifted to his life, what he had done until now, what he tried to accomplish until finally arriving at how many hours he still had until his execution and how it would happen. Years seemed to pass waiting for someone to come and drag him to meet his end, his only thoughts on how it would happen.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime a cat masked Anbu stepped inside, she had a womanly figure and long purple hair with two swords strapped to her back.

The woman stopped and stared at Naruto, _Kami he looks like he lost twenty pounds, and he has grey hair, tsk, the conversation with senpai must have devasted him. _

" It's time. She told him. " Naruto nodded. " How will it... " he managed to ask barely a whisper. " A sword blow threw the heart, it'l be quick and painless " _followed by a decapitation but you don't need to know that. _Naruto nodded at that.

" Who will ... " he asked.

" I will " she answered. Naruto gave her a wide eyed look, it wasn't everyday you meet your executioner like this.

She let out a small breath, " I volunteered for this, before the invasion I lost someone precious to me and this way if something goes wrong at the execution I'l be in the thick of it and if anything happen at least I'l able to meet him again." Naruto stared at her, he coulnd't hate her, _she wants to die._

The next few moments were a blur, getting him out of the restraints, unhooking the machines he was connected to, exiting the prison cell, he didn't even notice when he got to the execution platform nor did he pay attention to what an old man on the platform talked about. His eyes fell on the people gathered there, a part of the other teams where there, and they actually looked sad, his baa-chan, nee-chan, Iruka-sensei, and Ayame were there and they looked devastated, even a part of the people there seemed sad, or kept a neutral expression, but the others were cheering and had look's of such happiness on there faces.

He gave his precious people a sad smile, before he felt a small pinch in his chest, and when he looked down he noticed a sword sticking out of his chest. _I guess this is the end huh?_

What followed was another blur, he remembered talking to the fox one last time and meeting his parents. They had stored a bit of chakra inside the seal to meet him at the right time but with his death the chakra manifested earlier. What occured next was something he couldn't truly understand he felt like an ocean of darkness had swallowed him up. And then he noticed something strange in the distance he could see a small light but far away from that there seemed to be a crack in the darkness when he looked at it, it had the shape of a broken mirror he didn't know why but he tried to pull himself towards it.

With all his strength he pulled trying to make it to that broken mirror, slowly he got close to it, the closer he got to it the bigger it seemed to get. When he finally reached the object, he looked at what appeared some sort of cracked mirror, it looked like the cracks were slowly being repaired in a few places, he slowly moved and touched a place where it was cracked. A quick blinding flash occured and then Naruto felt getting pulled into the mirror, what followed was the most painful experience of his life, he felt his very soul was getting chewed up be begged and prayed for the pain to end, until finally it seemed to stop and darkness took him.

End flashback

She would laugh if she could, _I wonder what would Hatake say to the dead last becoming the head of the stealth unit? Mostly likely that it wasn't a very good stealth unit._

As darkness slowly took her she found herself back in a familiar place, an ocean darkness surrounded her, she could see a light in the distance, but what caught her attention was the mirror again, she felt she was slowly being pulled to it this time. As she got closer to the mirror like object, she could see that most of the cracks were gone now and only a few remained.

The pull was so strong now, she could feel something about the mirror, it was like it needed her to pass threw it to heal itself, _whatever occured to it me going threw it must not have helped it look's like it can't completely restore itself without me going threw it._ Should she pass threw it? She had lived a good second life now through with this would she end up in the afterlife of her first world? Would she get reborn? After a few minutes she smirked well then _why the hell not?_ Things in her second home would be alright, why not try one last jump into the unknown? With what little strength she had Yoruichi threw herself towards the mirror.

_Agh my head, wait why does my head hurt if I'm dead?_ As Yoruichi opened her eyes she realised she was in a forest of sorts, _well this is different. If this is the afterlife of my first world, then it sucks worse than Seireitei._ She quickly got up and began to test her limbs, _well I'm alive sort of, my body feel's a bit weaker, but other than that just fine._ She tested her speed and strength and realised they were slightly weaker than before. _Well at least I don't have to start from scratchch._ As she heard voices she hides and in the shadows and began to make her way towards them.

Yoruichi quickly hid in one of tree and observed the group of people who were talking amongst themselves, it was a group of fifteen men, bandits by the way they were dressed they were armed with crude made spears and bows, her attention was drawn towards two men who seemed to be in charge. One of the men was bald and had a scar that ran diagonally on the left side of his face, his a slim build and was of average hight.

" I'm telling you we should raid the main settlement it has the most stuff to pillage there." spoke the bald man.

" And it could be guarded you idiot! that's why we should raid the smaller settlements, it'l be easier this way. " spoke a second man, he had a small stature, was a bit pudgy and had black spiky hair.

" Yeah but it'l have less people. "

_So bandits that want to raid some places, yep if this is the afterlife it sucks much more than Seireitei. Well let's see if we can't convince them to back off. _

" I'l give you one chance to leave this place and never return. " A booming voice was heard in the forest.

The bandits quickly stopped and formed a circle with the two leaders in the middle. " What the hell is that? one of the bandits asked. Nothing just stay in formation you idiots. "

" I'm giving you the choice to walk away with your lives don't waste it."

" Boss men do you think it's shinobi ? No a real fucking ninja would strike from the shadows or go get back up it's just some punk hiding in the trees keep your eyes open and you'l find the bugger. "

In the shadows, Yoruichi narrowed her eyes she really hated what she had to do if they didn't retreat. She didn't know if the country she was in had a prison to hold these men if she knocked them out.

" I'l count to ten if you don't retreat then you're all dead. "

" Just up! you don't scare us! " find the bugger men so we can gut him.

" One "

" Where is he I don't see him "

" Two "

" Look in the damn trees "

" Three "

" If it's a woman the man who finds her has the first round "

" Four "

" If it's a man I do"

" Five "

" Shut up and just come out coward, we'll make it quick if you do"

" Six "

" Hold together "

" Seven "

" He's just trying to scare us "

" Eight "

" None of you take a fucking step back "

" Nine "

" Go blow yourself "

" Ten "

" Ha you see men he was just blu.. " he never got to finish as a quick snap was heard, when the men turned to look at one of their leader they saw a woman next to there two leaders and one of them had his neck broken.

A few short moments passed as the bandits stared incredulously at the sight before them." Get her " shouted of the bandits, and then in a flash she was gone again. She seemed to appear and disappear around the bandits. Everytime she appeared another snapping sound was heard and another bandit fell down dead. Finally one last bandit was left, she appeared in front of him and hoisted up in the air by his neck.

" Now you're going to answer me some question, alright? " The bandit desperately nodded as best he could.

" Where are we? "

" Wave Country. The bandit croaked out. " Yoruichi's eye widened at that, _Wave? I'm alive and back in The Elemental Nations ? _

" What year is this? "

" What? " He fearfully asked.

" What year is this? " She asked applying pressure to the man's neck.

" X791, two months into the year. "

_ So I've only been dead for a year and two months huh?_

She let go of the man, " go get out of here, tell the world about what you have seen here and let everyone know that the same will happen to them if they threaten Wave Country."

The man nodded before he ran off like the devil was after him, soon the legend of Flash Goddes would spread threw out the Elemental Nations.

Yoruichi looked around at the sight of her battle, it couldn't be called an actual battle more of a massacre, she hated doing this, but it needed to be done unfortunately. She had killed fellow shinigami as the leader of the Stealth Unit, those who had broken the law and went out of their way to cause problems.

As she looked her self over, she realised that while her strength was lower it was still formidable in time she tests herself to find her limits, the problem was that the feeling of being incomplete that she had before was worse now. She shook her head it was time to head out, perhaps meet some old friends. Elsewhere a man opened his eyes and smilled when he saw his surroundings, _I'm alive!._

**1 year and 8 months later. Wave Country. **

A young girl with dark brown hair, long parted bangs and with a single lock of hair falling into her face, large white eyes, wearing a sleeveless, blue v-neck shirt, with mesh armour underneath, blue shorts, black ninja sandals and a leaf hiate rapped around her forehead was busy gather branches in the forest.

_Honestly as soon as sensei leaves and they have free time they start doing that, can't they control themselves?_ She walked in on her sister and cousin doing similar things and that mental image was now permanently etched into her brain.

She shook her head as she gathered more branches for the fire, they had stopped to eat and rest before continuing there delivery mission, there second C – rank mission, there sensei had told them to set up camp as she went to catch another rabbit, her team had managed to either catch or find something to eat.

As she picked up another branch, she wondered if her sensei would enroll her team for the chunin exams, they had the necessary missions and they were above the other teams, her backbreaking training had seen to it, she couldn't remember how many times she had passed out at the beginning of her training. But she was grateful her sensei knew what she was doing and made sure to that they gained honed reflexes, though she still believed her sensei had a sadistic streak in her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice, and her heart froze, " Ma ma little bunny what are you doing here? " Quickly she activated her byakugan but it was to late, a hand wrapped around her throat and another one around her waist. _How did I not sense her?_ She still couldn't see the woman face, _she knows's about the blind spot of the byakugan and she came right from that direction. _

" Now now my little frightened rabbit why don't you tell me your name? " The woman asked. She gritted her teeth what was she to do, she had wandered farther from the camp to avoid her teammates and she could only hope her sensei could come after her.

" Now I know you're a Hyuga thanks to those pervy eyes of yours"

" What?! " She asked. " Oh so you do speak my little frightend rabbit? " The woman chuckled, " well those eyes are also called the pervy eyes aren't they? I mean you can see threw cloths what's to stop you looking at people with them? How many of your clan's men don't randomly activate those eyes around a got spring? "

She turned beat red at this, " that's that's " she didn't know what to say to that, it was an indignity, but it wasn't the first time the subject had come up, her sensei teased her about it as well.

" Oh come now I mean you never used your eyes that way right, " she turned an even brighter shade of red, and the woman ran a finger down her neck and blew a got breath down her neck, a fire seemed to have spread down her spine and threw out her body at this.

" Oh my cute little frightened rabbit is also a perv! " The woman quickly rubbed her face against her own and she could see the woman had dark skin hair color and a shade of purple hair, but didn't have any hitai on her.

" Now my little rabbit you should really tell me who you are and what your doing here? " the woman moved the hand she had around her throat and gently raised the hiate she had around her forehead " oh so your a main branch Hyuga, you should be careful wandering of like this who knows what could happen if someone from Kumo were to stumble upon you? " she knew exactly what would happen.

" Ma ma your no fun, let's play a game you give me something and I'l give you something of equal value, an name for a name and so on, you have my word as a fellow noble clan member." _She has a clan?_

" Now what is your name my little rabbit? "

" My name is Hanabi Hyuga not little rabbit, " she spoke in a composed tone. " Ah my little rabbit is trying to act so formal now but after seeing the many shades of red you turned and finding out you're a perv it's a little to late for that rabbit-chan. "

" I'm not a pervert " she shouted losing her composure.

" Oh ? is someone losing their composer, perhaps that stick that we nobles receive to shove up our asses is coming lose neh? " The woman started laughing.

" Now my name is Yoruichi Shihoin little rabbit"

" You said you were from a noble clan? "

" Um hmm, my clan is part of the four great ones, and I was the head of it, but I abandoned it a while back, " Hannabi's eyes widen at that, _abandoned your clan? Even though she was the head?_ " now Hannabi-chan " she said as she tightened her grip around her waist and her other hand touched the base of her neck, " are you related to the current clan head? Are you perhaps the daughter of the clan head, are you the heiress? " She asked in a dark tone, the woman quickly moved a hand towards her jugular and Hanabi could see the woman's nails growing bigger as they hovered above her jugular. " Now don't lie to me it would be very bad if you did little rabbit. " By now Hanabi had started to panick and was sweating profoundly, she didn't know what to say or do, if she told her truth she could be taken hostage or worse, if not she could be killed, she closed her eyes and deactivated her byukugan. _Please someone help me._

" Step away from her you bitch! " Hanabi snapped open her eyes and saw her sensei a few short feet away from her sword drawn, she never felt so relieved in her life. Her sensei had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wore the an outfit similar to other jounin from Konoha only she had forehand protectors, wrists and knee protectors as well. Her hiate was tied to her forehead. The woman removed her hand from Hanabi's throat and was shakingly pointing Kushina.

" Your... your... " the woman spoke

" A tomato! "

Kushina and Hanabi all but face planted at this, but Kushina seemed to get a dark aura around her.

" What did you call me? " She asked in dark tone

" Well if you puff your hair out a bit you'd look just like a tomato, tomato-chan, do you have tomatoes in your ears tomato-chan? " she asked with a sweet smile on her face.

Kushina took in the womans appearance the woman was dark-skinned, slender, of average height, with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair, which was kept up in a ponytail.

Her attire consisted of an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, black stretch pants, long beige wrist and leg warmers each secured by bands, a pair of lightweight brown shoes and beige neck warmer. Kushina's eyes widened and she changed her combat stance when she finally realised who the woman was.

" Ah so you recognised me eh tomato-chan? "

" Yes, the Flash Goddes, a mercenary, rumors have it you pissed off Kumo which made you ok in my book. "

Yoruichi smiled though inwardly she was in turmoil, _how the hell is my first mother alive? she should be dead and buried __and how by old man Genryūsai__'s epic beard is she still so young? Is the Uzumaki blood so potent? _

" Ano you mind telling me how you are alive? last I checked you were dead as a doornob. "

" You mind releasing my student? "

" Ah but I like little rabbit-chan we growing so close. Yoruichi rubbed her face against Hanabi's face, right rabbit-chan? " Hanabi didn't say anything, as she turned red once more. " Oh Kami you fluster so easily, you really do remind me of my little bee-chan. "

" So tomato do you want to have some fun? " She asked with a smile on her face as she was slowly removing her hands from Hanabi.

Kushina smiled as well. " First let go of my student then", her smile grew.

Yoruichi quickly hugged Hanabi and whispered into her ear, " Until next time my little rabbit-chan, " before leaping away from her.

" Hanabi get behind me now. " Kushina ordered.

Yoruichi grinned " Let's dance tomato. "

Both women advanced towards each other, Kushina tried a forward slash towards Yoruichi, but her sword was blocked by Yoruichi with a kunai she had pulled out from one of her sleeves. They both stared into each other's eyes, as Yoruichi looked into Kushina's eyes she could see fierce determination, while Kushina could see hesitation, sadness and something else, _why is she looking at me like that?_

Kushina applied more force to her blade and began to slowly push Yoruichi's back, only for the woman to suddenly disappear, Kushina's instincts screamed for her to duck, as she narrowly avoided a blow to her head, _what was that was it pure speed? Or is it a space time technique like the hiraishin? I don't see any kunai or markers she could use._

Yoruichi backed away " Surprised eh tomato-chan? Why did you think I was called the Flash Goddes? It's not because I go around flashing people my goods, well mostly not " she said winking at Hanabi who had retread near a try and turned beat red when she heard the woman.

_I need more information about that move of hers,_ Kushina quickly pulled out two scrolls from her vest and smeared blood on them by bitting her thumb, from them four five litre water bottles emerged and she quickly slashed them with her sword, barely did the water hit the ground that ten Kushina's emerge from it.

_Water clones! And here in Wave, ah this takes's me back._ " My my look at all the tomatoes is it harvest time already? " She asked amusement clear in her voice. The clones all seemed to scowl at this.

Five of the clones quickly moved and began to attack her, Yoruichi quickly began to dodge sword swipes from the various clones, after a few moments one finally made a mistake as she overextended herself, Yoruichi capitalised on this and delivered a strong fist to her stomach causing the clone to dispel. As the other four charged at her, she jumped over them and landed behind them quickly executing a leg sweep and dispelling another clone.

The three clones regrouped and attacked again, one from the front, one from the right and the last from the left, Yoruichi ran towards the first and jumped over her punching it in the head dispelling it. When she touched the ground Yoruichi quickly planted an elbow in one of the clones stomach dispelling and did a low leg sweep of the last clone managing the dispel the last one.

Yoruichi looked around and noticed that she was surrounded by four clones, with Kushina and another clone standing behind them, _oh not bad, she sends the clones to attack and if try and jump over them she has another clone ready to attack me, she wants me to you use my special move, hm I could fight all the clones at once, but I wouldn't want to disappoint her_.

Kushina's clone quickly charged at Yoruichi and Kushina waited for Yoruichi's next move, come on let's see that move of yours, she was amazed when her clones managed to stab Yoruichi in the torso and chest.

_Behind me!_ Kushina quickly spun backwards and thrusted her sword forward, and could see Yoruichi impaled on her sword as she had managed to stab her threw the chest she didn't know what to say however she quickly received a punch to her jaw which sent her to the ground.

" Not bad tomato-chan, not bad at all "

Kushina looked around and noticed her water clones were already destroyed, _damn it I didn't even notice her move from there, did she use a genjutsu? _

" Well do you want to continue our little game? "

Kushina smirked, she hated to do this, it was her absolute last choice, she hadn't even used everything she had, but a battle between those two could give me a better insight on that move of hers, plus the woman did mess with Hanabi and that was her job.

" I think it's time I throw something unexpected at you. "

" Oh like your underwear? "

" What?! " Kushina yelled.

" You said you'd throw something unexpected at me, your underware would be very unexpected. "

Kushina just looked at her flabbergasted. " just ", _damn it she's good at getting me of my game,_ she quickly pulled an oddly shaped kunai and threw it Yoruichi. " Just shut up and fight. "

Yoruichi raised her eyebrow at the kunai, " what's the point of it? " she got her answer when a yellow flash appeared in front of her and she noticed someone had appeared there.

" Well if it isn't Konoha's Yellow Flash, guess I should have known you two would stick together. Well let's get the battle of flashes underwayy. "

* * *

Review away

Constructive criticism or pointing out a possible errors/issues within the story is always welcomed.

This is more of spur of the moment thing, not sure when it will get updated or how it will end, chapter 2 is half way done but I need to think about the story in the long run.


	2. Chapter 2 : Two Flashes

**I do not own Naruto, **if I did Jiraya would have taught him elemental manipulation during the training trip

Talk now – normal talk  
_What now_ – normal thoughts  
**Speak – biju talk**  
_**Listen**_** – biju thoughts**

**Chapter 2 – Two Flashes **

" Must we fight? " Minato asked.

" Um well, isn't that why tomato-chan called you here? So we could fight and you could analyze my technique. In case I ever become a problem that Konoha would have to deal with, you would have some experience in dealing with me? Besides there's another more important reason for us to fight. "

" Oh? " Minato asked.

" Yep, there's the rule about the flash title! "

" Um, what rule exactly? "

"Ma ma ma blondy-cha how can you not know it?, " she sighed, " the rule is that there can only be one person with the title of Flash at any given time. " Minato just looked at her surprised. " And seeing as how I hold the title of Flash Goddess and you that of the Yellow Flash, one of us has to give up his title, it's that simple. " Yoruichi told him like it was the most common thing in the world.

" Don't worry blondy-chan you can take the title of the Flasher, I mean that coat of your's certainly helps your case, just get naked and then flash a few people and voila your title has changed, with you feminine look's even men will like it." Kushina meanwhile was red in the face, trying to stifle her laughter, barely succeeding.

Yoruichi smirked tilted her head a bit and winked at Kushina, " You look cute in your natural color tomato-chan, " Kushina's face quickly dropped into a scowl.

"Awww don't be like that tomato-chan if you scowl your face will get wrinkles " _Oh Kami there must be a special place reserved for me, I told my own mother she was cute._ " Well come on blondy-chan a quick spar then. "

As Yoruichi began running towards him Minato quickly threw a kunai towards her chest, when she jumped in the air to avoid it Minato appeared below her with one hand covered in chakra going towards her chest and the other throwing the kunai in further away_. No choice._ Yoruichi disappeared and reappeared below Minato aiming to deliver a punch to his neck and a kick to his back only for Minato to disappear again and reappear next to Kushina, she quickly got back on her feet. _From I remember from that chakra they left inside of me, father can tag people with his hiraishin mark, it's what he wanted to do to me now. But if that's true then why did mother use the kunai to call him? Is she unable to send chakra to the mark? Or did she find a way to remove it and if so why?, there's a chance that the mark fades with time. Tsk, he has one kunai behind me to use and sneak up and another one in front of mother where can retreat, it also doesn't look like it costs that much chakra to use hiraishin. _

Yoruichi smirked " well well well you really want to be known as the pervy flash don't you blondy-chan? I mean barely meet and you try and grope me what's a girl to think? _" And now my own father almost gropped me, if they ever find out about my identity it'l be an awkward situation in the family, I guess the old perv had more of an influence over him then he thought._

Minato seemed to fidget and looked uncomfortable, while Kushina was glaring at him. "That's not what I was trying to do"

" Oh so you weren't trying to take advantage of the battle to let your pervy instincts run wild? Not that I blame you I mean why would anyone want small tomatoes when they could have delicious watermelons. " She told him while sliding one hand under her breasts, Kushina gritted her teeth and it looked like her long hair had taken the shape of nine flowing tails. _I could use my other abilities but that would give away too much for right now, a serious battle with him would change the landscape here._

" Well I enjoyed this little meeting, but I have places to go, people to see and red heads to beat. "

" Oi oi " Kushina began.

" Ja ne tomato-chan, blondy-chan, and especially you rabbit-chan" she told them with a wink and sly grin before she took off in high speed away from them.

" Well thank you for the assistance Hokage-sama. " Minato winced at her tone, it was something else he had lost over the past few years, his marriage was over.

"It was nothing Uzumaki-san, I was glad I actually got to witness her technique, it's interesting. "

" You don't need to share such things with me Hokage-sama, I must take my leave now, my team and I still have to complete our mission." Minato winced again, her tone and attitude was so formal now, he knew that if Kushina could she would have left Konoha long ago, but there were few places she could go. Kumo was out of the question, their past actions were to great a sin for her to forget and could target her again, Iwa and Kiri were not far behind, Suna was far to weak nowadays, the only other real option was for her to wander the nations. He let out a tired sigh " Very well jounin Uzumaki. "

As he watched her leave, he couldn't help but remember how they both returned.

* * *

**1 day after Naruto's execution **

A translucent gaunt spectre with a demonic visage appeared on the outskirts of Konoha, it's height was much larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and red-coloured skin it was draped in a large white garments and carried a set of prayer beads with a tantō in its mouth.

The Shinigami knew something had occured something that was not supposed to happen, one that bore his mark had not reached the afterlife nor could he find that one, he realised that the one with his mark must have gone threw the disturbance. Now the deal made was invalid, from what he could sense the soul had changed greatly and yet it needed something else to be complete. The Sninigami removed the tanto from his mouth revealing sharp teeth and a snake like tongue, he quickly spat out one of the souls from within himself, the soul had an energy sealed within it that was not it's one, with a quick move it separated the two once more and allowed the energy to dissipate.

He remembered that there had been another that had died with the first one that night when he was summoned to seal a best within a newborn, a small flicker of his hand and the soul of a woman was near the first one, _ahh it was this one_, with another move of his hands he breathed life into them again. The two looked just like the night of their death, when they both opened their eyes and looked terrified at him he finally spoke.

" The deal is broken the sacrifice no longer accepted. " And with that the Shinigami disappeared from the mortal world once more.

" Minato what happened? What did he mean the sacrifice is no longer required? "

"I don't know, " he shook his head. " the last thing I remember, " his eyes widened " Naruto! "

Both Kushina and Minato looked around frantically. " I don't see him, why does this place look's so different? There aren't any damages from the fight with the Kyuubi. "

" We must have been dead and time passed, and the Shinigami must have revived us, " a panicked look crossed Minato's face, as he lifted his clothes and looked at his stomach, " The seal it's gone! "

" What do you mean it's gone? " Kushina asked.

" I don't know, but the seal that kept a part of Kyuubi in me is gone! "

" Did something happen to our son? " Kushina asked with worry in her voice.

" I don't know come on let's find out."

Kushina looked at the gates of Konoha " Should we just walk into Konoha? I don't know if people would belive us, " Minato shook his head " It may look suspicious if we used henges, let me try something " Minato closed his eyes and focused before he opened them again, " there I found the hiraishin marker from a safe house of my mine in Konoha. " In a flash they were both gone.

* * *

In the Hokage Tower Danzo sat behind the kage's desk and as he laid another document upon on the desk, he thought of what had occured just a day before, the execution of their jinjuriki, and the last Uzumaki.

He had desired to transform the boy into Konoha's ultimate weapon, their ace, he would battle the other jinjuriki and allow their capture and subsequent conversion or reselling of their biju, and now he was dead. He knew that the chances that his old rival would see reason and allow the boy to become the weapon he was meant to be would be low but he still had to propose it, sadly he had refused, getting near the child in any other way was far to dangerous, and suicidal, the third would never allow him to convert the boy to his way of thinking. As the son of the Yondaime and the last known Uzumaki, the Sandaime would never allow the boy to become a true shinobi like he desired, so he kept his distance and waited for the right time, the aftermath of Orochimaru's attack seemed like the right moment but Hiruzen's old teammates got in his way, and supported Jiraya, even worse was that the man had taken the jinjuriki under his wing.

He didn't know what to do then, so many opportunities lost, the title of kage and the weapon slipped threw his fingers, he had quickly laid the groundwork for future victories but even that had been difficult with Hiruzen's old teammates matching him move for move, he expected another chance to present itself in the future and he would wait patiently for it.

Imagine his surprise when he was approached to help arrange the jinjuriki's execution only a short time after Tsunade become Hokage and that the one who approached him was Jiraya of the sannin of all people. He had at first believed it to be some sort of ruse but as the discussion carried on he realised it was the truth, the man wanted his new apprentice dead and wanted his help for it. In exchange for him not being directly involved and thus being able say his hands were clean, Jiraya would help to capture and seal other biju to ensure Konoha had it's own biju, the man's spy network would be put to work just for that task.

He had used Kotoamatsukami on Jiraya and to say Danzo was shocked was an understatement when Jiraya had resisted the technique and shrugged it off, unknowingly of course, it appeared that Jiraya was convinced that the boy would never become a strong shinobi and needed to die, the quicker the better, he would as well never allow another one of his prized student's blood to become a jinjuriki thus no samples could be taken from the boy and the Kyuubi could be lost forever. Not that it mattered it appeared that the Yondaime had terribly weakened the Kyuubi by taking half of it's chakra with him to the Shinigami's stomach, thus weakening the village.

Danzo was proud, in his own way, at what lengths Jiraya would go to protect his village, with the Kyuubi weakened as such, a chance existed for the beast to lose should it encounter one of the other beasts, and Konoha could not have such a weak beast on a leash. It needed something strong, resealing the Kyuubi would be difficult, attempting to use the same seal again would require further weakening the Kyuubi and most likely would have the creature placed on the lower power spectrum. The seal used on either of their former jinjuriki, something that Danzo did not have the skills or the people to ensure, only the toad sannin could achieve. He had attempted to persuade the toad sannin, something he never believed he would end up doing, to let the boy live so he could be trained as a proper weapon. Unfortunately Jiraya still insisted that the boy had no real talent and even with other's teaching him privately he would never amount to anything, and with the threat of Akatsuki on the horrizon the boy needed to become capable of taking on S-class threats, something that would never occur, and the boy even with years and years of training would never move past the rank and strengh of a chunin.

With the death of the three tailed jinjuriki it would take time to reform, time in wich this new threat, Akatsuki, would wait before acting, and with the death of their own jinjuriki even more time would be needed, time in wich the leaf could strenghen itself, in the ensuing battle between Akatsuki oppurtunaties woud be ripe, and Danzo knew he could take advantage of it.

In the end, they decided that at the first opportunity, Danzo would seize the moment and have the jinjuriki executed, Jiraya would block off the jinjuriki's chakra both normal and biju, the man had apparently worked on something already after seeing the work of his former teammate. Their chance came rather quickly with the defection of the last loyal Uchiha, another headache he would have to deal with later, Danzo had used almost every trick he had, but succeeded in the end and had the jinjuriki executed. It had been a good move to send the sand siblings away, mentioning how the boy would remain in the hospital for many days under intensive care but would be fine in the end and how Suna could ill afford for them to be away for an extended period of time, he didn't want Suna to know about such a thing.

As Danzo looked over the papers on the desk he had no doubt he was closer to the title of Hokage then ever before, Tsunade was a wreck and drinking her pain away in some bar, he could build a case against her and become Hokage himself as it should have been from the start. Danzo was unaware of the blond and red heads that had entered the village and would make their way towards the kage's office.

* * *

Kushina woobled before shaking her head " Ugh I still can't get used to that feeling. " Minato shrugged his shoulders, " you get used to it after a while. "

" Did something happen to the tag in the Hokage's office, I figured you'd take us there? "

Minato shook his head " I couldn't detect it and a lot of other one's either, they could have been destroyed in the attack or someone destroyed to places where I set them. We can stick to the shadows and make our way to the Hokage tower to get some answers after we restock. "

" Allright let me change clothes first these aren't exactly practical. " Kushina told him. " I have one of your old jounin suits here, it should be here " he said picking a small scroll. They both grabbed a few kunai and shuriken, Kushina took a sword and Minato retrieved a few of his special kunais. Better safe than sorry. A few minutes later, they both made their way outside.

Both Minato and Kushina looked wide eyed at the sight in front of them. " What happened here it looks like Konoha was attacked but there are signs of a party, did they celebrate something? " Kushina asked.

" Perhaps a war broke out and it just ended? " Minato told her gazing at his surroundings.

" Ha ha ha it's finally dead " They both hear a man shouting while laughing, as they looked down they could see it was a shinobi, a drunk one at that, a bottle of alcohol still in his hand.

Kushina felt dread when she heard the man, without making a sound quickly made her way towards a dark alley that the shinobi would pass by, Minato following close behind.

As soon as the drunk shinobi passed by the alley Kushina grabbed him and slammed the man against a wall, placing a kunai against his jugular and using her chains with her other arm to immobilise the man. " Talk now, what the hell happened here? And who's dead? "

" What the fuck are you doing? " the man asked.

"I would answer her if I were you. " The man looked at the direction of the voice before he palled.

"Yon..yon..yondaime-sama, your alive?! " the man smiled " This is wonderful if we had known we would have done it sooner "

" Done what? " Kushina asked in a dangerous tone.

" We killed the fucking Kyuubi, chopped the fucker's head clean off you should have " blurg he didn't get to finish as Kushina shoved the kunai in the man's jugular and he bled out.

Kushina looked at the man as the life faded from his eyes, Minato for his part simply stared at the dead man, his eyes showed pure murder.

" Hey what's going on there? " Someone asked from the entrance to the alley, they heard a movement from above and before Kushina could act Minato threw two of his special kunais one towards the roof and one towards the entrance to the alley.

In a flash Minato appeared above the alley and delivered a devastating kick to the man that was there knocking him unconscious and towards the alley only to be caught by Kushina's chains then he quickly appeared next to two people at the alley entrance faster then they could react Minato delivered a swift blow to the back of their necks knocking them out and transporting them back in the alley were Kushina quickly used her chains to restrict their arms and legs.

A quicky squiz of the chains and the people regained consciousness, looking startled at their surroundings and captors. " Now " Minato began in an icy tone that sent chills down the peoples spines. " You're going to tell everything, why is Konoha damaged? Why is Naruto dead? Talk now. "

The first man who had been captured was an old shinobi in his late thirtys Isshu Sagisawa, he was wearing the standard leaf shinobi attire but it looked dirty, he had dark short hair and his face made him look older then he was, the pair of people that Minato had captured were a kunoichi and her civilian husband, both in their late twentys, Haya and Daisuke Ono, the woman wore the the standard leaf nin attire, while the man wore a pair of black pants and a white shirt, the both had short brown hair and brown eyes.

Haya answered them " Orochimaru attacked the village during the chunin exams, " Minato and Kushina simply stared at them with no visible expression on their faces, if they were surprised it didn't show, he used his own village Oto, he killed the Kazegake, impersonated him and brought Suna into the fold as well, he used his snake summons and even brought out Suna's jinjuriki. That phrase brought a flicker of emotion to Kushina's face. We won but Hokage-sama died and after a while Tsunade-sama returned and became the new Hokage. "

" Why is Naruto dead? "

" Becouse he's the fucking Kyuubi! " Isshu shouted and Kushina's chain wrapped around her neck squeezing him.

" Do you doubt my skill in sealing? "

" Your not the Yondaime he's fucking dead! "

" I look alive don't I? " Haya and Daisuke stared dumbly at him, uncertain what to make of the situation.

" So why didn't you people " he asked threw gritted teeth " trust my ability and respected my final wish. "

" It was difficult to accept such a thing when we hadn't even buried all of our dead and the Hokage announced his condition, but someone of us did accept him in time, or at least just ignored him. " Haya was able to tell them before Isshu opened his mouth.

" What? " Kushina asked.

" W…e just him for the most part aaaand kkkept the children awaaaay from him, " Haya stammered, and the chains quickly tightened around their necks.

" You what?! " She asked in a deadly quiet tone.

" We keepet them safe, we didn't know if the seal would hold, aaaand the Kyuubi killed so many of our own. "

" And my ability with seals? My dying wish? "

Haya looked guilty " Some of our ninja knew he wasn't the Kyuubi, but we never had to deal with something like, so we stirred far away from him, as much as we could. And... the thought of the Kyuubi in him. Some of the people still thought of him as the Kyuubi in human flesh and wanted him dead. " That got another reaction from both Minato and Kushina, who anger seemed to be visible.

Kushina looked at Daisuke, " and you? You've been quiet so far, are ninja or... "

" No, I...I..I'm jusssst a civivvvvliiiann. " Daisuke stammered.

" And you don't you tell us what your civilian friends thought about him? "

" We...I mean they called him..well I didn't, I mean.. spit it out. Demon brat, " both Minato and Kushina's eyes widened, " they called him demon brat, and some refused to help him in any way, they didn' allow him entry in their shops, refused to sell him anything if they weren't the owners, or just refused to have anything to do with him. We all kept our young ones away from him, bbut when the Hokage enforced the law some of my friends allowed him to shop at their places. "

" Well isn't that thoughtful, you and your friends are so generous, allowing to do something he should have been able to from the start. "

" What did this law state explicitly? " Minato asked, he realized that if had to refer to his son, and wanted to know the details about it.

This time it was Haya who spoke up, " Just that we couldn't talk about him holding the Kyuubi and treat him differently, it was an S-class law punishable by death.

"And yet you did didn't you? " Kashina told them as the rattle the chains a bit.

"Some of us just ignored him, but we did start accepting him later on. "

" Oh, do tell how your stupidity received? " Kushina asked. Minato simply raised an eyebrow.

" Yess, he managed to help free Wave from a tyrant and fought off the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, " well on the outside both Minato and Kushina, on the inside they were both proud.

"And later he managed to reach the chunin finals, and there he kicked that Hyuuga prodigy's ass, he even managed to help defeat Suna's jinjuriki, and helped to bring back lady Tsunade. "

" So why is he dead? " Minato asked.

" When the Uchiha defected, to join Orochimaru a retrieval team was sent after him and he fought with him and managed to beat him down, succeeding in bringing him back, but he used the Kyuubi's chakra to do so, the elder Danzo, " both Minato's and Kushina's anger spiked, " made a case that Naruto couldn't handle the Kyuubi's chakra, and would lose control in more difficult situations. He used the Kyuubi's chakra in Wave, during the chunin finals and finally battling the last Uchiha. But it was bullshit he used that chakra during the final and staying in control. "

" Last Uchiha? " Kushina asked.

" Yes, the clan was massacred by Itachi Uchiha some years ago only he and his little brother are left. " That got another reaction out of both Kushina and Minato. Kushina slightly shifted her chains around the three people, Of Kami Mikoto what happened?. While Minato simply looked at them, was the clan actually involved in the attack? Did you order their extermination Sandaime? " So this leads us to be present then? Is this why people are so happy? "

" He was executed a day ago and yes, this is why people are so happy, they " she fidgeted, " threw a party to celebrate his death, but not all of us wanted this, and the ones who are happy about it are in the minority. "

" He's your son isn't he? Isshu asked. " Haya and Daisuke's eye widened and had a look of shock on their faces.

" Yes, and now he is dead. " Minato responded.

" Good, I'm glad. "

" What! " Kushina yelled as she tightened the chains around Isshu's throat and the man simply started laughing and slowly started crying, Kushina released the chains around his throat just a little.

" I don't care who's son he is, I figured he was someone's kid, but I don't give a fuck, he had the fucking Kyuubi in him, I wanted him dead when he was just a baby, heck others wanted that as well, we demanded that the little fucker be killed, some even tried to take matters into their one hands.

" Why? " Kushina asked.

" Becouse he killed my family! "

" What? "

" The Kyuubi killed my family, I was away on a mission at the time of the attack, and what do I find when I return home? My wife and child dead, incinerated in the attack, the building where I lived destroyed down to the it's foundation and many buildings around it the same whatever attack the thing tried it tore a straight line threw the village. " Minato winced at that the Bijudama the Kyuubi fired towards the Hokage mountain destroyed everything in its path until he managed to use his barriers and hiraishin to send the attack away from the village.

" I know the difference between a kunai and a scroll but I just didn't care, I figured that if the scroll is destroyed it takes's the kunai with it, and it would be the same with the kid and the Kyuubi. A few of my friends tried to kill the kid early on but got killed by his guards, we knew deep down the difference between the two but we just didn't care, knowing the Kyuubi was still in the village, we just wanted revenge for our families. "

" Would it have made a difference if you knew he was my son from the start? " Minato asked.

" No, not in the long run, I would probably have gotten biter about the whole thing, why should your son live when my daughter is dead? I doubt to many of my friends would have cared, either. Some maybe but not all. Now you know what it's like to lose someone to the Kyuubi. "

" You want to die don't you. " Kushina stated

" Yes, please, I just want to die, after the attack we where stretched thin and the active ninja had to take more mission, I tried taking many more in hope that I would find my death out there, but I didn't after I tried committing suicide they kept under watch until I was safe to be released, please I just want to see my wife and daughter again. "

" Go and see your family again, though I doubt you will end up in the same place. "

" Than... " he never got to finish as Kushina broke his neck using her chains.

" What to do with you? " Kushina asked.

" Please don't kill us.. we " Haya began.

" Silence. " A quick blow to the head and the two were unconscious again. Kushina began making her way towards the Hokage Tower with Minato not far behind.

* * *

As Danzo sat in Hokage's chair he could hear a commotion in the tower and wondered what it was, his answer came when the doors to the office were slammed open and the Yondaime Hokage and his wife the former Kyuubi jinjuriki walked in.

" Perfect, we were looking for you Danzo. "

" What is this? It is a crime to impersonate the dead in such a way, Anbu seize them! "

One bear masked Anbu came out of the shadows to attack Minato only for his attack to be stopped and Minato to deliver a punch to the man's chest and a knee to his chin knocking the man out as he was sprawled on the floor. A squirl masked Anbu jumped from the shadows and attacked Kushina, who counter the blows and managed to land a vicious blow to the man's face breaking his mask and jaw and sending him to the floor. That's not possible, they can't actually be the real ones. With the attack many of the Anbu were sent on missions and the ones who remained behind were stretched thin, some were still injured but were still on active duty, the ones on guard duty in the Hokage's office were a perfect example of this.

" If you are the real Yondaime you have a great deal of explaining to do, abandoning your duty towards Konoha and running away faking your death. " Danzo could see his chances of becoming Hokage were getting smaller and smaller and the chance was slipping threw his finger once more, he could still try and rile the people up with the Yondaime's betrayal, he could still become Hokage over him.

" I was dead, imagine my surprise when the Shinigami spit me back out because the deal I made with him was no longer valid and my discovery that my son is dead because of you. I will get my answers out of you. "

Danzo lone eye widened at hearing Minato's explanation, _perhaps then the Kyuubi's power could return, a spawn from the Uzumaki is essential, but I have already used Kotoamatsukami and it will be a long time before I can use it again, I must subdue them somehow_. Danzo quickly made a hand sign when he saw Minato throw a kunai wich embeded itself into the frame of a window behind him and another kunai into the office doors. He realised to late what kind of kunais Minato had used as his spine was crushed by a rasengan delivered by Minato who had used the hiraishin to move behind Danzo, after that Minato appeared next to Kushina again.

" Don't worry we'll drag him down to T&I for..., " both were shocked when Danzo appeared unharmed behind the Hokage's desk. _What's going on here? I know I snapped his spine with my rasengan and this isn't a genjutsu._

Kushina had a blood thirsty smile on her face " I don't know how you survived but I'm happy because now I can maime you myself, " shouted Kushina as she lifted her arms and chains shot out from them piercing Danzo threw the legs, stomach and his arm, Minato noticed that Danzo managed to form hand sign before the chains hit him.

" Kushina wait "

Danzo quickly reappeared behind the desk, yet again unharmed, however to their shock he revealed that he had a right arm, that was supposed to have been lost during the second great war, a gauntlet of sorts fell from the arm and as the bandages gave way they could see red eyes on his hand. _Sharingans! What did he do to himself? _

" If you will not come quietly with me then I will drag your unconscious body with me. " _I cannot allow the Yondaime to retake his title, with his return whatever chance I have of becoming Hokage will be lost forever, he has to eliminated and his wife subdued._

In the blink of an eye Minato threw another of his hiraishin kunais towards the windows behind Danzo, the man did even bother to dodge seeing the weapon's trajectory, he was preparing to use his wood release to immobilise them. In the blink of an eye both Minato grabbed Kushina and they were gone, Danzo blinked once before he felt a grip on his shoulder and found himself disorientated and in the forest behind the Hokage Monument with Minato near Kushina. _So this is the hiraishin in action, I have to immobilise them quickly before people gather here._

Danzo dodged quickly as Kushina threw several kunai and shuriken towards him, he observed Minato staying away from combat watching everything unfold. Danzo quickly made several hand signs and attacked Kushina with his jutsu Wind Release : Wind Bullets only for Kushina to counter with her Water Release : Water Bullets and match blow for blow.

As soon as he sent the last wind bullet Danzo took out several several shuriken, enhanced them with wind and threw them towards Kushina who drew her sword and using the tip of her blade managed to catch all of the shuriken, gritting her teeth she held the blade with one arm and used her free arm to send chains towards Danzo. He began to dodge the chains and while he was in mid air Kushina threw the enhanced shuriken back towards Danzo who managed to dodge most of them and right before he has hit in the chest Minato observed that he made a small hand sign. _There it is again, he uses a small amount of chakra before receiving a fatal blow and it's like the blow never hit's him. Minato looked closer at Danzo's arm, it appears that some of the eyes are closed and aren't opening again, and their another eye closed, that's it they must be linked, for every mortal blow he's taken an eye closed, he most likely uses a jutsu tied to the sharingan, and has to cast it before receiving the blow. _

As Danzo appeared yet again Minato threw Kushina several kunai, she looked at the kunai and nodded her head, before returning her gaze towards Danzo.

" I don't know how you keep doing this but I'm loving it, getting to tear into you is so much fun. "

" If you wish to vent your frustrations and anger then do so on me. "

" Oh don't worry the village and it's people are next. "

" I'm afraid I can't let you do that Uzumaki. "

" I'm surprised you of all people should have tried to keep Naruto alive, how could you ever want to get rid of the village's secret weapon? "

" The choice was difficult to make but everything I do if for the good of the village. " _I need to get close to them and use a seal to immobilise one of them, there both seal masters so they would be able to break each other out if given enough time, I will have to use wood release to capture the other but my chakra reserves will be greatly diminished. _

" Here let my show you something new that I was working on before. " Kushina raised her arms and send chains from them towards Danzo, so soon as Danzo prepared to dodge. Kushina smirked.

" Chain Burst! " The interlocking links of the chains quickly shattered and sent the pieces towards Danzo.

Danzo seeing this and Kushina preparing another attack went threw a few hand signs and used Wind Release Stream to deflect the most of the bits of chakra though some still managed to hit, he cast one hand sign when he witnessed Kushina preparing to launch another jutsu.

" Water Release: Chained Tearing Torrent " Kushina shouted, as the water she created spiraled in her hands and had her chains added to it before it fired at a very high speed towards Danzo and striking him in the chest, as soon as Danzo's form seemed to shiver she threw several kunai and shuriken towards Danzo that simply passed threw him.

" Useless Uzumaki I can not be defeated surrender now " Danzo coughed blood and noticed that Minato wasn't there anymore, he tried moving his hands but realised he was unable to do so, he didn't know what happened until he heard a voice from behind him.

" It's over, I severed your spine Danzo, I'l get my answers from someone else " it was the last thing Danzo heard before a kunai was shoved into his head.

Minato simply looked at Danzo's corpse he couldn't imagine how things ended up the way they did, it was a good idea to give Kushina one of my hiraishin kunai's, later she managed to throw it behind Danzo so I could strike from behind.

" I'l destroy the body, whatever happened he must have desecrated people's graves to obtain these eyes " Kushina simply stared blankly at him, as he used several fire jutsus to incinerate Danzo's body.

* * *

Minato scowled when he remembered the talk he had with his former sensei and hia last student about their roles in his son's life, in the end he had pleaded Kushina that if what they had ever meant something that she keep one of his hiraishin kunais with her and use it if she ever needed his help. He had to retake his position with Tsunade abandoning it, no matter how much he didn't want to, at very least not all of the people had been against his son. With that last thought he used hiraishin to return to his office.

* * *

As Gaara sat behind his desk looking over mission reports he couldn't help shake the feeling that trouble was on the way and that it was aimed towards him, he had been having this felling for quite a while now, he has about to pick up another mission report when he felt a sharp object against the back oh his neck followed by a familiar voice and in a tone that promised many headaches.

" Kazekage-sama I hope you can explain to me why you didn't bother telling me my that my parents were back amongst the living? "

" I see that you've returned Naruto, I take it the trip was eventful? " Gaara asked in a dry tone

" Cut the bullshit, I just meet both of them in Wave, so if you please start talking. "

He let out a tired breath. " I didn't find out until my training started for the position of Kazegake, there were rumors but I had to spend a great deal of time doing missions and simply dismiss them as such. "

" You knew for that long and didn't tell me? " She hissed.

" I meet your mother a month after I became Kazegake, she told me she was your mother and that she wanted to talk about being a jinjuriki, she helped in strengthening my seal, I had my reservations about her supposed identity. It was only after the siblings looked over at what she wanted to add to the seal that I allowed it, we meet several more times after that and talked in general about life as a jinjuriki and a bit about you, you had her personality you know. "

" Yes I gathered that. "

" I didn't tell because at first I wasn't sure if it really was you, things like this do not occur everyday and later I didn't know how you would react and I was afraid I could lose my friend again, honestly I'm still surprised you didn't find out on your own. "

" Well doing the kind of mission I do often require one to go deep underground and dismiss anything else but the mission itself. " Yoruichi removed the kunai from Gaara's neck " She knows about their return doesn't she. " It wasn't a question he realised.

" Yes, she does, in her defense she her reasons are similar to mine. "

" Is it a good explanation? "

" Belivable, it is related to your death. "

" I see, well I'm going to go and talk to her and then I want to hear this explanation of their's, you should get the village ready for my talk with her. " Garra's eyes widened at that, the last time those two battled a training ground was destroyed and even other building where damaged. Damn it, those two are going to cause more paperworkrk.

" **Ha ha ha your village is going to get fucked up boy.** "

_Not now Shukaku_

" **Oh but this is the perfect time, come on you can manage a quick kill and blame it on them, just one kill like old times.** "

_No_

**" Oh you're no fun you know that I miss the old you. " **

_Ah, I best try to minimize the damage those will do._ Gaara got out of his chair and left to try to contain the future conflict that would soon erupt, barely did he step out of his office that a loud noise could be heard.

" **Ha ha hah the fun's already started come on I want to see the fight.** "

* * *

**Konoha. Village gates**

" Everybody ready? " Kushina asked as she looked at her team. " Hai " her team responded, she was proud of them, they were quite strong for their age and worked well together. Hanabi had snapped back quickly after the unpleasant incident in Wave and was feeling better. Her team had taken a simple C – rank mission, another delivery one, she wanted something simple after the more difficult one's they had done.

While her teammates were twelve and thirteen, Orihime and Yukimura, Hanabi had only recently turned eleven, she had graduated early from the academy thanks to her skills and Kushina had wanted her for her team, a combat team. Kushina had taken teasing and flustering the girl to an art form.

Even if they had the required missions to participate in the chunin exams and the strength to survive, she wanted her team to be stronger still, and considering that the Chunin exams would be held next in Kumo and the Iwa their was no way in hell she would ever take her team to Kumo, even if the Hyuuga clan didn't have strict rules about the place she didn't trust those people period.

" Alright then Suna here we come " Kushina told them lifting a fist in the air.

* * *

**Suna, several days later, nightime **

Yoruichi laid sprawled on a couch in the Kazekage's office with both hands over her face wearing her usual attire. " I'm bored, don't you have any more fun missions? "

Gaara sighed and felt like banging his head against his desk, she had asked several times already and he she was doing it to annoy him, he just refused to allow it.

" Wait a few more days to process all the requests. "

" I just wish something exciting would happen. "

" Such things do not occur because you simply desire it. " It was after he spoke that sentence that a large explosion was heard from outside and they both jumped to their feet and took off to investigate. As soon as they exited the Kazekage tower they could see something was flying above the village, Yoruichi took off in high speed towards her target as she got closer she could see just what it was or rather who it was. A man riding what appeared to be some kind of white bird he had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail and wore a black coat with red clouds on it. Akatsuki!

_I don't now what kind of fighter he is so charging in is out of the question for now, depending on his strength a low level Bakudo may not be enough to hold him the higher levels would take to long to cast and he could spot me, I guess a good old Hado will have to do the trick for now._

Yoruichi quickly raised two of her fingers her target was the blond's back a Byakurai fires from her fingers, the man managed to partially dodge but the attack still did damage to the left side of his body particularly his ribs and left arm. As the man fully turned around to confront Yoruichi his lone eye widened.

" What the fuck is your problem hnn? And how the fuck are you flying hnn? "

Yoruichi simply smiled at him, while standing on air, a trick a lot of shinigami knew, " A girl has to have her secrets? You know what it's like right? "

" Why the fuck would I know that? "

" Wait you aren't a woman? "

The man looked to be extremely angry as he shouted " DO I LOOK LIKE A WOMAN? "

Yoruichi tilted her head " Well honestly yes, long blond hair, that looks very well kept, and that robe could hide your feminine features, which judging by your looks should be present."

" I'm going to make such lovely art using you bitch " The man quickly made several small white birds and sent them towards Yoruichi. " My name is Deidara bitch. "

" Oh my dear such a fierce masculine name!. "

Deidara instinctively dodged as a cascade of sand came from behind and managed to injure his right leg and destroyed the birds he had sent towards Yoruichi, his only consolation was that they still exploded.

" Oh fucking great the target is here as well. " Deidara said looking at Gaara, his day was getting worse with every passing moment.

" Who is this supposed to be? " Gaara asked.

" This is Deidara-chan, apparently a man, part of Akatsuki, has some anger issues and sexual identity issues, also look's like get's a stiffy from explosives judging from the look on his face when does birds were caught by your sand. "

" Fucking you hnn I don't have sexual identity issues. "

" What I'm interested in is where your partner is you guy's usually work in pairs. " For the smallest of moments Deidara's eyes traveled toward the village gates.

" Ah I see, thank you. "

" Go, I'l deal with this one. " Gaara told her, Yoruichi nodded and quickly took off.

" Hnn boy you just made a grave mistake, the two of you may have had a chance against me, but now that chance is gone. "

" Your injured, you were hit in the ribs and are bleeding, one of your arms appears hit as well, and a I almost crushed one of your legs, what do you call that?. "

" Evening the playing fields boy. "

* * *

Kankuro stared at his opponent, an apparent puppet user, who had a long mechanical, scorpion-like tail extending from his back, he had a black cloak with red clouds on it. The tail seemed to work as an offensive weapon and could also be used defensively by spinning around his body at a rapid speed.

Even with his puppets out the man was able to keep him in check and seemed to know some of his puppets tricks, he quickly used his puppets Crow and Black Ant to launch a barrage of kunai and senbon at his enemy only for them to be deflected by the man's tail, he didn't get a chance to begin the second part of his attack as a blast of purple energy struck his opponent near his head and smoke engulfed him. Kankuro's head spanned to his side where someone landed, he made a quick move and had one of his puppets. Salamander move slightly towards the new arrival in case of hostility, and changed Crow and Black Ant's position to block the first enemy.

" Oh Kankuro what are you doing here? "

" Na.. Yoruichi.. ". _Thank Kami for small favors_, " Baki and I were supposed to inspect the gates when the everything when downhill, Baki went back to sound the alarm and stayed behind to engage to enemy. "

" The Flash Goddes, Yoruichi, Leader-sama wanted to approach you for some time I take it you are on Suna's side? " a voice came from the smoke where the enemy was, as the smoke cleared a figure could slowly be seen.

" Uh yeah, so you'r alive? "

" Good then I can proceed with my objective and add you to my collection. Hiruko was one of my favorite puppets and you will replace him in my arsenal. "

As the smoke and sand finally cleared away the figure became visible, a young man became visible who had wide open eyes in a maniacal way, of brown color, messy red hair a purple Akatsuki ring on his left thumb that bore the kanji for "jewel" he also wore teal nail polish on his fingernails, dark blue pants, black ninja sandals, a holder for four scrolls on his back, his body appeared to be wooden and made of compartments, one compartment in his right chest, a compartment in the left which had the kanji for "scorpion" painted on it and one where his abdomen was supposed to be were amongst the most visible.

" That can't be "

" Is he really? "

" Yeah that Sasori of the Red Sand, the Scorpion "

" It appears that I'm still known even after my departure many years ago. "

" You actually did it? You turned yourself into a human puppet! "

" Yes. "

" Perfect, oi Kankuro I have your birthday present right there, and I'l even get the old prune to shut up if I bring her a piece of her dear sweet grandchild back, she's been blabbing about meeting him again. "

" Oh you've met dear grandmother? "

" Yep I meet the old prune, she's a lot more senile than most old folks. "

" Well knowing about dear grandmother is interesting don't you think your underestemateing me? "

Yoruichi smirked as she looked around the area, analysing her surroundings before her smirk turned into a full blown grin, " oh you poor poor bastard, there's no one around here except for Kankuro who will keep this a secret. You see now I can finally cut loose and go all out. "

* * *

Review away

Constructive criticism or pointing out a possible errors/issues within the story is always welcomed.

Check out the polls on my profile page.

www dot fanfiction dot net/myforums/Amidamaru88/4507080/

- I wanted Kushina to use fire chakra with her blade and have it mealt the blade right before she attacks Danzo which would have resulted in her getting captured by Danzo who would use the same seal he did on Sasuke

- The bomb didn't go off because in my opinion it needs to be activated and Danzo wouldn't activate it in Konoha as it would do more harm than good, in fact I don't think it would have done any good.

- First time writing a fight scene, and I am not pleased, chapter three is going to take a long to write as it has the fight scene between Yoruichi and Sasori, I could try and make it a flash back chapter to show more about Konoha and Naruto's old team.

- Fun fact I wanted to have Temari as the Kazegake and Gaara as just a jounin who refused to fight for the title.

- I have an enemy I want Yoruichi to fight and then reveal her identity to someone but getting her there is a lot harder to do.

- At first I wanted to have the shinigami tell them that the soul was to gone or to great and it broke the deal so I could tie it to Naruto's new form.

- If anybody knows a good forum or guide to help write fight scenes send me a message with the link


End file.
